Jackson "Jack" Burnette
Jackson "Jack" Burnett is one of the main characters in Random Doujin. He represents Low-Self Esteem and the Shy trait. Apperance Jack has black hair that is split on the left. The larger part of his hair covers his right eye and the part curcles around under his left eye. He has big Green eyes and his upper eye lid is always darker than the bottom. Jack was orignally suppose have no collagine in his skin but it was later decided that he looked better with darker skin. Jack is shown wearing a long sleeve purple fancy like shirt with a white color. Yuuki Quu says that he wears a purple vest and a button down white shirt on hot days but where Jack lives, its usually very cold. Jack also wears long light brown shorts because he thinks he doesn't look like he's from Australia unless people see him wearing his long shorts. Jack says that if he dressed in normal clothes he'd look odd and he'd stick out in which he has low-self esteem and hates people looking at him. His sleepwear is a button down Purple Shirt that has a much lighter purple on the colar. He also wears purple pants to bed. Personality Often at times Jack is depressed or suffering from something that really doesn't matter to most people. Jack is also one of the people who's emotion/personality trait that they represent is actually how they act as Jack is often very shy and has very low-self esteem. Often at times Jack can be bossy or rude but it is only to those who call him a Bisexual or calling him Maxey's lover (It doesn't help that Maxey is in the back agreeing to it). It is very rare that Jack believes in himself but he often tells people that they are doing good. He is a very good person, but he just has a hard time talking and boosting about himself... Relationships Maxey Nofu Jack met Maxey while he was still in high school over Ebay when he sold a bottel with a cigarette in it calling it his soul but when Maxey came to Austrialia to meet him Jack just gave him the bottle but Maxey replied with that he didn't buy garbage he bought the soul of Jackson Burnette. Then after a week of reasoning with him that he didn't really buy his soul Maxey finally said "If thats true, then give me my money back then" but Jack had already spent a large majority of it and could only give him back fifty dollar and ever since they have been togther. Even though Maxey admits to loving Jack thoughout the Doujin Jack takes it as a joke having low-self esteem. It is often shown that Maxey and Jack are in some sort of affair with each other as many Doujins show Maxey kissing Jack or one of the other characters either walking in or hearing them have sex. Jack often denies that they do anything but the Maxey will try to put it in a way that Jack doesn't try to kill him for talking about such a thing. Overall they are great friends who love each other very much, if not lovers, they are each others significant other. Lotti Margret Trip They appear to be friends as in most strips Lotti will ask Jack a question but then Jack will correct her and then he will continue answering all of her questions until usually after two hours he will either tell her to ask her sister or to let his brain rest for a while. Lotti also appear to notice greatly how little Jack smiles like Kouri Yuuko and asked him in the mourning strip if he would please smile for her when he was done mourning. Kouri Yuuko Her and Jack seem to be very close (probably because Jack apolgizes for Maxey's impubes that target her when its not Jack) and Kouri threatends to kill whoever hurts him who is not Maxy, simply because she, herself, knows that they love each other. Damon Tye Austria Not much is known about their relationship other than the fact that Damon is a bit frightened by Jack and Maxey because he is a little bit of a homophobe. History Jack was born in Sydney Austrialia, shortly after he was born his father left him and his mother alone. As Jack grew up his mother began to get herself involved in acohol which made him very concered for her. In "The story of her death" a short story about Jack's mother it says that she smacked Jack a few times but Jack doesn't seem to talk about that part of his childhood. Then when Jack entered high school he was called a mama's boy for never going out to any parties or hanging out with anymore because he had to go home to his mother. Then one day while Jack was walking home one of his classmates asked him to go to a party that night. At first Jack said no because if he wasn't home then his mother might hurt herself but then he was pressured with the comment that he's giving up his life for a lost soul so he went with him to the party. There he smoked his first cigarettes, and drank beer, but upon getting drunk he put a cigarette in a bottel and laughed at it being the lost soul he was apperantly taking care of. Afterwards him and a few of the boys at the party took a picture of it and posted it on Ebay for an auction for Jacks soul. The final bider with the highest bid was Mr. Maxey Nofu who was a Japanese French decendent who came to Australia to meet Jack the following week. Although nothing else is really known besides that Jack left Ausralia after that and use to visit once a year to check up on his mother but after she dies. Trivia *Jack is extreamly bright but does not like to talk about it because he doesn't like to be asked complicated questions. *His name is in tribute to Michael Jackson. *Jack doesn't like to stay up late *Jack appears to notice Yuuki's sadistic side and asks if she gets any joy out of people's happiness sometimes. *He is extreamly flexable. *Although Jack didn't really get angry at people when he was in high school Maxey says that he did cuss him out once or twice the first time he met him. *Hikuta apperantly see's Jack barely not even having an Accent but if anything has a slight british accent. *Although he does not enjoy children, he seems to be very fond of Maxey's child and doesn't mind helping out as long as Maxey understands how to take of his own child. *Jack refers to the American Goverment as "The Fuckers" when he is taken in under suspition of being an immigrant. In the same comic it is also pointed out that this is not the first time Jack has been taken in under suspition.